ByakuyaXHisana: Remembering the Memories
by PlernDraws
Summary: It's Byakuya's birthday and this bring back memories of Byakuya's and Hisana's first day they meet. Yays! ByakuyaXHisana, and only ByakuyaXHisana! Birthday fic for my friend AnimeFallingStar!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach *for some reason*, oh well. THIS A B-DAY FANFIC FOR MY AWESOME FRIEND ANIMEFALLINGSTAR (if you like Full Metal Alchemist, read her stories). This is my first ByakuyaXHisana story, so I'll try my best and it's not a parody, it's serious!

"Has it been _50_ years already?" thought Byakuya Kuchiki, looking at the picture of his dead wife, Hisana.

"It's January 31st, my birthday. I can't believe you have been gone for this long. You should see Rukia; she is looking healthy and well, and has made some rather decent friends. If you were here now, you… we would all be happy and safe and calm," Byakuya made a weak smile, "I remember when we first met…" Byakuya started to gaze off into the distance as cherry pedals from the cherry orchard in the Kuchiki Residence danced and landed next to Hisana's picture.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_50 years ago: _It was a beautiful morning, there were no clouds in sight, the birds were chirping, and the Shinigami Spiritual Arts Academy's doors were finally open for the newest students to become shinigami of the Gotei 13 Squads. Hisana wearily entered into the huge facility, seeing such a huge crowd of students from all parts of Rukongai Districts, her being from one of the lowest and least respectful, but was able to make it into the advance class. Hisana knew it was time to learn the ways of a shinigami and leave the horrible lifestyle of Rukongai behind, but she only wished she had enough willpower to be able to bring her sister Rukia along for a little longer until she found out about the Seireitei. She hope to gain some power to find her little sister and be a family again, but only if her body wasn't so fragile. Hisana then came back to reality and entered her first classroom after settling down in the academy dorms for awhile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The Kuchiki Residence was quite peaceful and silent. The current Captain from the Kuchiki clan has finished getting ready for the morning and his grandson has just woken up, waiting for the servants to prepare breakfast for him.

_Clink-cluck _the servants were rushing to cook and finely prepared breakfast while the old Captain gracefully and quietly walked past them to meet with his grandson. The plates full of food finally reached Byakuya's table before the Captain made it to the table. During the servants' trip back to the kitchen, they did not make any eye contact with the Captain and passed through a door.

"Ah, I see that you are awake now, Byakuya," said Captain Kuchiki to his grandson now quickly munching down his breakfast, "Now, now. Don't eat too quickly. Why are you rushing so?" inquired Captain Kuchiki.

"Well Grandfather, I need to get breakfast out of the way to start some more training," mumbled Byakuya with a mouth full of food.

"No, I will not allow," interrupted Captain Kuchiki.

Having that comment struck him, Byakuya hastily replied, "Bu-but Grandfather! Why?! I must!"

"My order is clear!" Byakuya sat there speechless, "Because I am taking you for a visit to the Shinigami Spiritual Arts Academy," finished Captain Kuchiki with a wink.

"Ehhh? Why would I waste my training time to see weak, incompetent fools that seem so confident in becoming so strong from the Rukongai District dumps? Only the nobles born and raised in the Seireitei are fully capable of actually being acknowledged as strong," talked back Byakuya.

For talking back to him, the Captain said, "Don't be so disrespectful, Byakuya. Every year a Captain is invited to visit the Academy with their Vice-Captain, but since mine was injured from the last mission my squad went on, I chose you. You should be grateful, since some of these students you will soon visit may become comrades of yours and you can meet some good friends of mine who work as teachers there. And for your liking of strong students, you will only be seeing the advance classes."

"Fine then, when will be leave?" asked Byakuya.

"In exactly an hour and thirty minutes from now," replied Captain Kuchiki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In her 5th class today, Hisana was dozing off instead of listening to her teacher, hoping Rukia was unharmed. "I hope your okay Rukia. It's been so long. You must be so cold and lonely while I'm here learning with food, beds, books, and friendly people. It must so dark where you are," Hisana talked aloud the last line and caught everyone's attention making her blush, but luckily for her, two _guests_ have arrived in the classroom erasing the attention from her.

"Oh yes, class these are the guests you have been informed about this morning, the current Captain of the 6th Squad and my friend and his grandson, both from the noble Kuchiki clan!" excitedly said the instructor.

"A Captain and nobility here?" thought Hisana, very surprised.

"Now don't be so rash Ayumu, I can introduce myself to your class," reassured Captain Kuchiki,

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki!" said the now embarrassed instructor.

Byakuya was looking around the class, still having a little anger from wasting his time here, when he caught a glimpse of a black headed girl in the back looking right at him.

"Who's she? Why did I get this strange feeling when I looked at her? No, get a hold of yourself Byakuya!" thought Byakuya, struggling with himself.

Clearly seeing Byakuya being at conflict with himself after seeing her gaze at him, Hisana grew a meek smile and that also caught Byakuya's eye.

"Grandson, introduce yourself," ordered Captain Kuchiki.

"Name's Byakuya Kuchiki, heir and soon-to-be leader of the Kuchiki clan and a Captain of the Gotei 13."

Hisana seemed to be a little amused by Byakuya's self-confidence, but she knows he has a soft side and doesn't want to show it, she almost made a little giggle from that thought.

"Class! Come and introduce yourself to our special guest!" yelled the instructor to the class.

"Yes sir!" the class lined up and one-by-one the class said "hello", usually in the same way by saying "hello" and quickly and silently sitting back down. Then came Hisana. Byakuya's heart was beating quickly from the first time not from training too hard.

"Hello, it is an honor to meet your acquaintance. My name is Hisana," another meek smile grew from Hisana's face.

"Why was my heart beating so loud for this one girl? Why does she draw my attention? Isn't she from the Rukongai dumps? Why does she confuse my emotions? No one else has in my lifetime, not even my own family! Who is this girl?" Byakuya was thinking hard, thinking this over and over.

Hisana then went out of the door for the bell has rung for the next class period, leaving Byakuya breathless and dumbstruck.

"Come Byakuya, we will now visit the advance shunpo class," Captain Kuchiki told Byakuya.

"Yeah, sure," Byakuya said, still in awe and shock from the _mysterious_ girl.

"Thank you for visiting my class!" yelled the instructor.

"Anytime, old friend, anytime."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hisana entered the advance shunpo class, smiling about that young noble she has just met. He was like a white, shining light, like what his name means. Byakuya or an arctic white. Then, her next instructor came, told them his name, and told them to practice their shunpoes now. Hisana was fairly good, one of the best in her class actually. Her skill is amazing, but sometimes her body can't take it. While, the class was doing their exercise, the Kuchikis came. Byakuya came smirking in, shunpo was one of his strengths and was always complimented on his skills. Although all the students were moving fairly quickly for the human eye to see, Byakuya saw Hisana once again out of everyone in the class.

"Again?! I'm feeling happy though, so I guess this is a good thin- Wait! Get a hold of yourself! You have no idea why you're feeling this way, so this is bad!" Byakuya thought, arguing and losing to his own self.

Captain Kuchiki seeing his grandson struggling with himself, asked," Byakuya. Are you feeling abnormal at all?"

"Nah, I'm fine, perfectly fine," Byakuya grumbled.

"Okay class! Show our guest how good the Academy's advanced shunpo class's skills are! Patsu Karasuma! Please stand!" ordered the shunpo instructor. Patsu Karasuma was acknowledged the best shunpoer in the class by the instructor."Sir Byakuya, would you please like to test Patsu Karasuma's skills?"

Byakuya grew an evil smirk. He loves competition and crushing them into a pulp," Sure, why not?" Now he was pumped, standing face-to-face with Patsu.

"Here are the rules, the first one to touch the opponent's chest wins," said the instructor pointing at his heart. "Begin!"

Suddenly, Byakuya was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving the class including Hisana in awe of him. Then, Patsu grunted and vanished as well. The match was quite hard to see for some of the students, since Byakuya and Patsu seemed like a blur, popping out once in a while to clearly see them. Byakuya having an easy time, smoothly moving from pace-to-place, while Patsu was struggling to keep up with Byakuya. Now, this has been going on for about 3 minutes. Patsu was showing some breaking in his concentration due to being tired, but Byakuya seemed unexhausted, no sweat or red blush on his face. All there was a fire in his eyes, he was having a good time.

"Humph, I guess these Rukongai trash can move after all," Byakuya thought.

"Wow, Patsu-san and Byakuya-sama are really good, especially Byakuya-sama," Hisana thought, still in awe of the shunpo match.

Then, Patsu stop to get a gasp of air and it was all over. Byakuya saw an opening made and took it without hesitation and quickly as he could. Patsu realize he was making an opening for himself and tried to flee, but then a strike to his chest sent him flying, leaving him falling in shock.

"That was pretty good. Nice job," Byakuya smirked again, putting the out of place strands of hair back into his ponytail.

"Tha-thank you for this match. It was an honor," Patsu jabbered, spilling around with his words, trying to find the most respectful words to say.

"Very nice you too, no wonder people say you are a prodigy in shunpo, does anyone else want to try it with Sir Byakuya?" asked the instructor

No one rose their hands, "Hmmm… no takers, okay then we…"

The instructor was interrupted by a loud shout," I'll do it!" The crowd opened up showing the identity of the brave student. It was Hisana having a polite smile on her face.

Byakuya showed a little shock on his face when Hisana stood up and face Byakuya. "It's an honor to have a shunpo match against you," respectfully said Hisana.

"Begin!"

Byakuya again vanished very quickly from sight, but hesitated, thinking, "I don't want to hurt her or anything because my heart and my head say don't! Damn it! I don't know what to do!" Byakuya grunted.

Hisana disappeared easily like Byakuya did, a split second after Byakuya was out of sight. She thought, "Okay, my body can't handle to much work yet, so I'll finish this quickly," then she started to strategize.

Heads of the students were turning left and right making "Ohhhhhs" and "Ahhhhhs", like want happens when there is a good point during a tennis match. Byakuya being at conflict at himself wasn't doing his best and was leaving openings too. Hisana saw an opening at the corner of her eye and vanished and stood right next to Byakuya. Byakuya was dumbstruck and cornered, he couldn't get out of this situation. It was over and Hisana was about to tap his chest when—_blam!_ Hisana collapsed at the sight of Byakuya, crumbling into his arms. Hisana did not know what had just happen.

"Did I faint? No! I must of pushed myself too far when I saw Byakuya-sama's opening. Wait! That mean I fell on him! Not good!" Hisana made herself worried from her own thoughts.

Byakuya landed on the ground laying down his fainted opponent. He seemed concerned about Hisana. He thought, "Did I push her too far? Is she okay?"

"Don't worry Sir Byakuya, I will get a medic right away, see here they come," reassured the instructor, pointing at the crew with equipment jangling around with a portable medical bed for a patient. One of the members of the crew laid out the bed while the others set up the equipment. Byakuya then lifted Hisana off the ground and onto the bed.

"Hmmm, it looks like she only merely fainted. She has pushed her body too far. Rest will help her, so you can resume class now, there's nothing to worry about." All but one of the crew members stand to look over Hisana during class, but he was accompanied by Byakuya who didn't want to go back and be with the rest of the class and wanted to wait until Hisana woke up.

Because of Byakuya being absent, the students faced off against each other showing their skills more personally to the Captain. Byakuya looked just like Ichigo did when he was watching Rukia get healed from the punch in the stomach she got from Grimmjow, the same passionate and worried face.

Then Hisana woke up slowly. First opening her eyes, still a little daze and noticed her classmates far away and Byakuya very close to her and looking right at her. Then she jump up knowing what she had down earlier, surprising Byakuya and the medic.

"Ummm, I'm sorry about earlier Bya—wait umm, Kuchiki-sama," Hisana apologize to Byakuya, being more formal to him by calling him Kuchiki-sama.

"It's fine, really. And call me anything but Kuchiki-sama, too formal for me," replied Byakuya.

"Oh well then, Byakuya-sama is fine?" asked Hisana.

"Sure, Miss Hisana" And Byakuya actually let a smile of gratitude for Hisana.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ever since then, Byakuya came to the Academy every day, saying he was going to train there and the Academy welcomed Byakuya into learning inside their campus. Byakuya has perks when his grandfather's a Captain and he's a noble, it helps. He came to visit Hisana when he was there, who at first was a little uncomfortable and embarrassed about his visits from the difference in their social status, but Byakuya reassured her and she came to be more comfortable about it. More years passed and Byakuya become more mature, since his grandfather is becoming too old to uphold his Captain position and head role in the Kuchiki Clan and he has to take in those responsibilities. Hisana then joined the Gotei 13 and passed the Academy, joining the 6th squad. Hisana knew she could trust him and knew if she was going to have a true relationship with someone, she needs to tell them about how she abandoned Rukia. Byakuya took in the story well and told Hisana she will find her one day or he'll help. Then, Byakuya's relationship went on further and asked her to marry him because he never felt this way to anyone, but Hisana. Hisana wearily and gratefully accepted, happy to be with Byakuya for the rest of her live, but knows she lowered the Kuchiki Clan's status from her joining the clan. After the first year of marriage, Hisana was diagnosed with a condition in which her body can't do any harsh activities that would make her tired or she will faint and if she faints too much could lead to _death_. Hisana couldn't help herself though and pushed herself to look for Rukia every day, weakening her body. The Kuchiki Clan soon to welcome her in, since they have seen Hisana be so compassionate in finding her sister and acknowledged as her being a good and worthy person. Byakuya asked her many times to stop and let him find her, but Hisana still went on and 5 years into their marriage, Hisana was dead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Present:_ Byakuya looked like he was about to tear up about his memories of his wife, but then Rukia came into his room.

"Nii-sama, the celebrations are ready. Your birthday party is now starting," informed Rukia.

"Very well, Rukia you may go now, I will arrive in a few minutes," said Byakuya to Rukia.

"Yes, Nii-sama," remarked Rukia, heading to the party with Ichigo who didn't look too excited to go to Byakuya of all people's parties.

Byakuya let out a smile," I'll be back soon, my love, Hisana." And he closed the wooden cabinet doors in which held the picture of Hisana in, smiling all so innocently. The one that first caught Byakuya's attention on their first day they met.

P.S PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES, TELL WHAT TO DO OR EDIT TO IMPROVE MY STORIES! Okays, I finished my first one-shot fanfic and the chapter for my other story will come up soon! I'm so busy since I'm leaving the country on Wednesday, but I'll still write fanfics, just a little slower. This is my first serious fanfic, please REVIEW! I want to see what you think! Many thankies for reading! And if you don't review, Senbonzakura will scatter around you out of nowhere, if you're in public, home, even in your bathtub, Senbonzakura will slice you up, since you didn't review! Well... maybe not -_-


End file.
